One Piece: Nova Era
by Bulocs
Summary: História de minha autoria, postada também no Nyah!     Se tornar o rei dos piratas...Achar o One Piece...são desejos que atualmente todos os piratas tem, mas apenas um pode conseguir, o mais forte, mais corajoso, enfim o melhor.
1. O Início de uma longa jornada

Era o seu sonho, se tornar o maior pirata de todos os tempos, sabia que seria difícil, mas não gostaria de desistir de seu sonho...

–Ei Adan...

–Diga Ken...

–Você se meteu em brigas de novo não? Por isso destas cicatrizes...

–Vou continuar fazendo isso, vou defender todos que necessitarem...-Lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos, ele se levantou-

–Hein?

–Vou ser um pirata! Vou ser o rei! O melhor!

–Você tem apenas 14 anos!

–Logo terei 17, e vou partir...Você irá comigo!

–Como é? Não, não posso!

–Não quero começar sozinho, e você é o meu melhor amigo, ninguém mais da banda aceitaria.

–Mas nem eu estou aceitando! Você está louco Adan!

–Então está decidido, daqui a três anos, nós partiremos!

–Meu melhor amigo é um maluco...–Pensa ele, sorrindo como se tivesse "aceitado contra sua vontade"-

Três anos depois...E aqui estamos nós...

–Sabe, mesmo já estando aqui há 4 eu não acredito que você realmente me puxou para cá. –Dizia Ken, que estava bem magro, cabelos negros até o pescoço e olhos castanhos-

–Eu te disse lembra? Nós vamos nos tornar os melhores! –Adan tinha cabelos loiros escuros, olhos pretos, e seu físico era visivelmente melhor que o de Ken, pois seus músculos era maiores devido ao treinamento intenso-

–Ainda estou preocupado com Mik e os outros, perderam dois membros da banda...

–Eles ficaram bem, não se preocupe... Ei veja, estamos chegando no nosso primeiro destino!

O barco deles não era tão grande, tinha apenas um lugar onde eles dormiam, e quando eles pegavam comida, a comiam.

–Que bom, já estava ficando com fome, quem sabe lá poderemos arranjar um barco decente.

–Barco? –Adan ri alto- Nós iremos pegar um navio isso sim.

Depois de uns 30 minutos eles chegam na ilha, e começam a andar por lá, até chegarem em um lugar onde a comida era barata e eles podiam pagar, então entraram, sentaram nos bancos perto do balcão e fizeram seus pedidos. Adan pediu uma caneca de Saquê e a melhor carne de lá, Ken pediu também uma caneca de Saquê e uma mistura das comidas da região.

–Espero que seja bo... -Adan não termina de falar e um homem que era claramente um pirata chega na mesa deles-

–Ouçam bem pirralhos, essa ilha aqui pertence ao Capitão Ewin, nenhum pirata entra aqui enquanto ele estiver aqui entendeu?

–E quem seria esse Ewin? –Adan pergunta-

–Não me diga que você quer lutar com ele? –Todos do local caem na risada, e por esse motivo Adan acerta um soco no rosto do homem que é lançado para fora do pequeno restaurante-

–Adan...Por que?–Pensa Ken-

Todos lá se levantam e encaram os dois, pois todos são aliados do tal Ewin.

–Ken, cuide deles, vou ter uma pequena conversa com aquele cara.

–Como é? – Alguns estavam usando facas ou até mesmo pequenas espadas, enquanto outros estavam apenas com os punhos-

Adan pisa no pirata e começa a fazer perguntas, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

–Me diga amigo, onde é que está esse seu capitão? Ewin.

–Ele mora no fim da ilha, numa casa isolada...Mas desista, vocês não tem a mínima chance. –O grito de todos lá dentro é ouvido, e Ken sai de lá-

–E então Adan? Conseguiu algo?

–MONSTROS! –O homem fica assustado e sai correndo-

–Ei, não se preocupe, não matei ninguém!

–Ken, vamos, temos que encontrar esse cara chamado Ewin e vencer ele.

–Para que vamos lutar? Eu estou promovendo a paz!

–Se realmente estivesse fazendo isso, não teria feito aquilo com aqueles caras. –Sai andando-

–Eu não os matei! –Começa a andar também-

O pirata chega na casa de seu capitão, uma casa grande, e no esconderijo, abaixo do solo, ele conta o que aconteceu.

–Dois homens, piratas, apareceram e venceram todos da tripulação!

–Como se significasse algo, aquela tripulação fraca, só porque venceram todos não quer dizer que me vencerão! –Ewin é um homem gordo a grande, e ao julgar por suas roupas, era rico também.

–Capitão mesmo assim eu peço que tenha cuidado. –É possível ouvir Adan e Ken invadindo a casa-

–Eles chegaram Capitão! –O homem grita e vai para perto de onde Ewin estava-

–Kikikiki...-Ria uma mulher perto de Ewin-

–Apareça! Ewin! –Adan e Ken já estavam no esconderijo-

–Vocês vieram mesmo! –Disse Ewin-

–Meus punhos estão coçando para uma primeira luta como pirata!

–Sério? Então vocês são novatos! Isso vai ser muito fácil. –Se levanta-

–Ken, para trás, por favor. –Adan tira a camiseta e veias começam a aparecer em seus braços e peito-

–Hum...Então você realmente acha que pode me vencer?

–Tenho certeza! –Adan corre a acerta um soco extremamente forte em Ewin que o joga na parede-

–IMPOSSÍVEL! –Grita o subordinado de Ewin- Como ele conseguiu lançar quase 180 kg longe dessa maneira?

–Hehehe...Eu posso fazer muito mais, baleia...

–Adan é realmente forte demais...

–Novato idiota! Agora você irá ver o que eu posso fazer! Rock Rocket! –Ewin cria um impulso e vai em direção de Adan de cabeça, como um míssil-

–Não...

–Como...

–Adan, como você conseguiu...

–ELE SEGUROU EWIN! –Grita Ken, o pirata e a mulher juntos-

–Está pronto para perder...Gordo idiota...

–Como ousa...

–Hone Hone Shot! –Nos braços de Adan surge uma proteção feita de osso, que aumenta sua força, e ele consegue dar um soco tão forte em Ewin que o lança para cima, quebrando até mesmo o telhado da casa-

Aqueles que estavam por perto conseguiram ver o homem que dominava aquela ilha, ser jogado no ar...derrotado. E quando ele estava caindo, Adan acertou-lhe um chute que o mandou novamente à parede.

–Ewin! Não, você não pode estar morto!

–Pronto, não foi tão difícil quanto imaginei Ken.

–Realmente. Então vamos certo?

–Se eu fosse não iria agora. –Disse a mulher-

–Por quê?

–A marinha está fazendo sua fiscalização, dessa vez quem está ai é o Capitão Oboro, nada passa por ele despercebido.

–Quem disse que queremos passar despercebidos? Hehe.

–Adan, no que está pensando?

–Nossa primeira aventura, e já temos a marinha como adversária, espero que esse capitão valha a pena.

–Adan...Por que? –Pensava Ken, com a cabeça abaixada e triste, mas logo se recuperou quando notou a beleza daquela mulher-

–Afinal, qual seu nome? –Pergunta Adan-

–Hime!

–Um nome lindo para uma beldade... Você deve ser a princesa de seu reino! –Disse Ken-

–Haha, você é ridículo! –Diz ela em tom de sarcasmo-

–Ridículo...–Ele fica trsite de novo-

–Está na hora Capitão Oboro, prepare-se! –Adan sai empolgado da casa, e já vê os navios da marinha se aproximando-

No navio principal também havia uma discussão entre Oboro e Smoker pelo Den-Den Mushi.

–Você já veio aqui e falhou em capturar aquele gordo, você é inútil Smoker! Hahaha.

–Boa sorte para você Oboro.

–Sorte é para os fracos...Tenho que desligar, já chegamos!

A luta entre a marinha e Adan Keiler está prestes a começar!

CONTINUA...


	2. Primeiro Desafio

Depois de derrotar o pirata que mandava naquela ilha, a marinha chega para sua fiscalização, segundo Hime, o mais forte dos navios que estavam se aproximando era o Capitão Oboro, mas eles não sabem que tipo de habilidades ele possui.

–Cinco navios...-Ken e Hime saem e ficam ao lado de Adan-

–Então provavelmente além de Oboro há mais 2 comandantes. –Hime tira o casaco que estava usando, ficando apenas com uma regata, fazendo o nariz de Ken sangrar-

–Então vamos! Eu vou lutar contra o tal capitão e você Shinje, e o Ken...

–Hime...

–Vão lutar contra os outros dois! –Adan começa a correr-

–Bem vinda... -Diz Ken, pondo a mão no ombro dela-

–Do que está falando?

–Bem vinda a tripulação!

–Não estou na sua tripulação.

–Se o Adan colocar algo na cabeça, ele não vai desistir disso, cuidado então.

Os dois andam, sem pressa em direção ao centro da cidade, bem na hora em que os navios chegam no porto da ilha. Oboro e os dois comandantes saem dos navios, mas apenas o capitão principal chamou a atenção dos que estavam ali presentes, pois suas mãos e o rosto estavam completamente enfaixados, com exceção dos olhos, boca e cabelo.

–Certo! Touwa e Soru, avancem com os vermes de baixo nível, eu irei procurar aquele gordo. –Ele solta uma risada maléfica e começa a andar, assim como os outros-

Oboro passa pelas ruas perguntando a todos em voz alta onde estava Ewin, até que um senhor diz que ele foi derrotado por dois piratas que haviam chego na ilha.

–Ei, múmia.

–Hein? Quem é você pirralho? –Adan estava próxima a Oboro e acertou-lhe um soco no estômago que o fez se ajoelhar no chão-

–Então isso é o que chamam de alto nível na marinha? Hahaha. –Adan ri alto e todos por perto ficaram surpresos ao ver tal atitude diante de um capitão da marinha-

–Deve...ter sido...você...que venceu Ewin certo?

–Aquele gordo? Sim, fui eu mesmo.

–Obrigado por ter me poupado. –Oboro aproxima sua mão do rosto de Adan-

–Como...

–Acid Crown! –Da mão de Oboro sai ácido, que envolve todo o corpo de Adan- Foi só isso? Aquele soco foi impressionante garoto, ninguém nunca me fez ficar de joelhos, mas é uma pena que tenha...

Oboro não acredita no que vê, Adan está ileso.

–Impossível! Seu corpo deveria ter sido totalmente corroído, sobrando apenas seus ossos!

–Foi o que aconteceu, eu possuo o poder da Hone Hone no Mi (Fruta do Osso), eu criei uma proteção feita com ossos antes do ácido atingir meu corpo por completo.

–Sorte... Felizmente você está cheio dela!

–Chega de papo, vamos lutar de verdade!

Enquanto Adan e Oboro iniciavam sua luta, no lado sul da ilha, Hime e Touwa estavam começando a delas. Touwa era uma mulher baixa, tanto que parte de seu uniforme da marinha escondia a parte de baixo do seu rosto, seus olhos não demonstravam fraqueza alguma.

–Você é aquela da tripulação de Ewin certo?

–Exato, e você quem é? Nunca ouvi falar de você.

–Comandante Touwa.

–Esperava mais informações, mas que seja, vamos começar logo isso! –Hime saca uma espada de dentro de sua calça-

–Você guarda uma espada na calça?

–Gosto de ser diferente! –Hime avança, mas quando chega perto leva um tiro no braço direito-

–Queria mais informações? Comandante Touwa, a "Mira de Ouro".

Hime cai no chão, ainda com a espada na mão, e não se mexe, como se estivesse morta.

–Levante, é impossível você morrer com um tiro no braço!

–Não importa aonde seja o tiro, eu não vou morrer! –O braço de Hime está recuperado, sem ferimento algum, e a bala está no chão-

–Hein? Espera...como...?

–Esse é o poder da Chiyu Chiyu no Mi (Fruta da Cura).

Soru encontra Ken, que começa a fugir entre as construções da cidade, essa perseguição continua por 10 minutos, até Ken entrar em uma rua sem saída. Soru era diferente, não usava o uniforme da marinha, e sim uma jaqueta de couro com uma calça jeans e um cachecol, ele chamava a atenção por onde passava, e suas habilidades também não podem ser subestimadas.

–Parece que não tem mais para onde você fugir. –Soru encara Ken, com um rosto calmo-

–Tem certeza? –Ken, que estava ofegante, abre sua mão, ainda abaixada, e a casa que estava bloqueando seu caminho é destruída de repente, e então ele esboça um leve sorriso-

–Akuma no Mi?

–Sim, a Jishin Jishin no Mi (Fruta do Abalo/Impacto)

–É uma paramecia extremamente forte.

–Exato! Impact 5x! –Ele levanta seu braço, e da sua mão sai vários ondas de choque em direção a Soru, que é atingido por todas-

O poder da akuma no mi de Ken era incrível, era a 2º mais destrutiva das paramecia, mas devido à alta destruição que causa, ele evita usá-la. Depois de ter usado esse golpe, a fumaça abaixou, e ele notou que Soru estava inconsciente, e quando foi verificar, percebeu que ele estava morto.

–Droga! Não era para matá-lo, desculpe. –Ele saiu andando em direção ao lugar onde ele sabia que Hime estava lutando-

O poder da Chiyu Chiyu no Mi consumia muito do corpo de Hime, e depois de levar vários outros tiros, ela não pode mais usar o poder de sua fruta.

–Como vou vencer agora? Não consigo mais me curar, usei tudo que podia para me curar de tiros inofensivos! Só me resta uma tentativa

–Vai se levantar? Você não tem forças para nada mais, foi tudo usado para se curar!

–Ainda posso...fazer uma coisa...-Ela rapidamente corre para a frente de Touwa, e cria uma esfera de energia em sua mão esquerda, e a pressiona no pito de da marinheira-

–Goukei Chiyu!

–O que você fez? Eu estou me sentindo totalmente bem!

–Exatamente, você irá ficar mais que totalmente curada, isso vai causar uma sobrecarga, mas não se preocupe, você não morrerá. –Touwa sente uma dor e desmaia, logo em seguida Hime sorri e cai no chão desmaiada também-

Ken chega lá, pega Hime nas costas e sai andando, agora para o centro, onde estão Adan e Oboro. A luta está cada vez mais intensa, Adan cansado, e Oboro surpreendido por seu oponente usar o haki.

–Você luta bem, pirata. –Adan estava com seu peito e braços cobertos por ossos-

–Eu tenho que lutar, afinal vou me tornar o rei dos piratas! –Adan sorri e avança em Oboro com um soco-

–Não diga besteiras! –Oboro também acerta o pirata-

Depois do golpe eles tomam distância um do outro novamente, e Adan prepara um ataque.

–Hone Hone no Tsume! –Garras aparecem nas pontas dos dedos de Adan-

–Essa akuma no mi, é realmente forte.

–Eu sei. Agora se prepare, te atacarei com tudo que tenho! –Adan tenta várias vezes, mas Oboro desvia de todas, e resolve contra atacar-

–Acid Chimera! –No braço direito de Oboro se forma uma cabeça de leão, e no esquero formou-se uma de cabra-

–Mas que droga é essa?

–Espero que esteja pronto, pois não vou ter dó de você!

CONTINUA...


	3. Ruínas de sune, Ilha dos Grandes Piratas

O sol estava forte a ponto de atrapalha vista de todos que estavam ali, assistindo a luta entre o pirata novato e um capitão da marinha, era tenso, os dois suavam e era possível ver o cansaço neles, e era óbvio pois até mesmo aqueles que ali estavam, parados, vendo a luta estavam com um calor, mas a vontade de estar presente para presenciar aquela luta era maior.

-Lion's Bite!– O braço em forma de leão avança na direção de Adan, que rapidamente cai no chão, desviando do golpe, que acaba destruindo parte de uma casa. Aquilo assustou Adan, mas ele não perdeu a coragem e correu em direção de oboro, seu punho ficou coberto de ossos e ele tentou acertar o rosto do capitão da marinha, mas o outro braço defendeu, e ainda acertou Adan.

-Adan! –Era Ken, e com Hime nas costas

-Ken, vá para o navio e me espere, isso aqui vai acabar em alguns minutos.

-Você tem razão! Horn Attack!–Quando o braço esquerdo se aproxima de Ken, ondas de choque bloqueiam a passagem do golpe de Oboro.

-Mas que p...

-Boa sorte Adan! – Ken sai correndo para onde eles deixaram o barco deles.

-Não se distraia! –Adan acerta um soco no estômago de Oboro, e ainda uma lâmina feita de osso aparece em seu punho, perfurando o marinheiro. A chimera some, e ele se ajoelha, todos olham atentamente para ver o que está prestes a acontecer.

-Pirata insolente...Vai me obrigar a fazer algo que irá por essa gente em risco.

-Então não o faça! Fique aí até eu sair da ilha, também cansei de lutar com você.

-Isso não... Acid Storm! –O céu escurece, as nuvens acumulam e então começa a chover, mas é algo que dissolve quase que qualquer coisa... é ácido. Todos procuram abrigo e Adan envolve seu corpo em uma armadura de osso, e Oboro continua de joelhos.

-Você é um monstro... apenas saiba, que nos encontraremos de novo, e então acertaremos as contas. –Adan vira as costas e corre em direção do barco. Depois de alguns minutos ele chega no barco mas não vê ninguém, então quando ele se vira, ele enxerga Ken e Hime, já acordada, do lado do navio...do Ewin!

-Vamos nesse, é bem melhor que o nosso! –Disse Ken. Adan não pensou duas vezes e subiu no navio, logo em seguida seus parceiros também.

-Capitão Oboro! Os tenentes que vieram conosco foram derrotados, e os piratas estão escapando no navio do Ewin. –Oboro escutava imóvel, e ainda ajoelhado, então ele se levanta...

-Eles não irão longe insetos. –Ele começou a andar em direção ao navio da marinha, e os marinheiros de baixa patente também.

A chuva parou e o sol voltou, tudo num instante, mas parece que foi o suficiente para contaminar a água do mar, isso fez com que o navio de Ewin começasse a corroer, e nisso, surgiu uma idéia em Adan.

-Droga! O que iremos fazer?

-Tive uma idéia, nosso navio vai ser o único assim no mundo!

-E qual é a ideia?

-Um navio coberto com uma camada de ossos! –Para proteger o navio do ácido de Oboro, ele decidiu fazer uma proteção com uma camada de ossos em volta dele.

-Ficará estranho, mas é melhor do que termos que nadar a braçadas. –E foi o que ele fez, quando a marinha viu o que acontecia, Oboro quis intervir imediatamente, ordenou tiros de canhões, o que não adiantou.

-Hora de voar! –Ken, com o seu poder, causou um impulso que lançou o navio ao ar, foi tão forte, que quase sumiu da vista da marinha.

-Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Eu devia tê-lo matado! –Oboro começa a gritar e mata um marinheiro.

–-Algumas horas depois-

-E você ainda quer o lugar de almirante? Assim não vai conseguir...

-Eu me estressei...Não vai acontecer de novo...Da próxima vez...

-Não acontecerá de novo, pois não terá uma próxima vez.

-Do que está falando Almirante Kuzan?

-Estou entrando de ferias, e resolvi deixar um conhecido meu me substituindo, e ele irá ser seu chefe, você receberá as ordens dele.

-Quem é o maldito?

-É um novo vice-almirante, não foi apresentado oficialmente, amanha você descobrirá...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio... Esse homem, que substituirá o Almirante Kuzan, será mais forte que ele? Que tipo de pessoa tem o poder de um almirante além desses três?

–-

–Precisamos mudar a bandeira desse navio urgente. –Hime olha para o log pose em seu bolso.

-O log pose está apontando para noroeste, mas nem conseguimos ver a ilha ainda, vamos demorar mais algumas horas até chegar, mas não é problema, nesse navio há comida sobra.

Ken busca e prepara a comida, e todos comem, e logo depois Adan vai deitar no quarto do antigo capitão do navio. Ken, após comer começa a limpar o navio, que estava com muitas teias de aranhas, ele com certeza não era usado há muito tempo, e Hime fica observando as estrelas.

-Ken! Estamos chegando, já consigo avistar o local! –Ela pega um mapa que estava numa salinha e identifica a ilha.

-Finalmente, devo acordar o capitão?

-Não...Essa ilha, se chama Sune, e pelo que eu saiba, é lotada de piratas.

-Sem problemas, afinal, tem alguém que pode nos vencer? –Quando termina a frase ele ri.

Eles sabem que chegaram bem tarde quando a cidade estava quieta, sem ninguém fora de suas casas, se é que havia alguém ali, pois estava tudo destruído. Era uma grande área, com algumas casas, ou resto delas, em volta, ao longe era possível ver um bosque.

-Você disse que isso era cheio de piratas.

-Sim... Eu pensei que era, mas muita coisa mudou... –Ela para a frase quando avista algo como se fosse uma bandeira balançando com o vento, o lugar onde ela estava hasteada estava depois do bosque, e o que mais os surpreendeu, é que era uma bandeira pirata.

-Ahhmmmmm... –Adan acorda e se espreguiça. Ele se levanta a procura os outros, mas percebe que eles já chegaram na ilha, e então desce do navio. –Que lugar sinistro...

-Ei você, pirata...Esse terreno aqui é nosso. –Um grupo de uns 20 piratas cercou Adan.

-E quem são vocês? –Adan olha para o chão, sem dar a mínima para nenhum deles.

-Somos da Tripulação de Aço, e nosso capitão é Aron, o rei dos piratas. –O homem era o mais alto deles e seu rosto demonstrava confiança, sua roupa era parecida com um jaleco só que mais curto nos braços.

-Não, o rei dos piratas, será eu! –Adan lança algo como se fosse eu espeto, e acerta um dos homens que ali estavam, isso deixou todos os outros nervosos, ele eles atacaram-no, com exceção daquele que tinha apresentado a tripulação. Sem nenhuma surpresa para ele, Adana venceu todos, mas aquele que o irritara ainda permanecia ali, de pé no mesmo lugar.

-Você é diferente, como eu deduzi você possui o poder de uma akuma no mi. –O homem sorri com o canto da boca. Aqueles óculos e o cabelo loiro bagunçado criavam um suspense sobre sua personalidade.

-Quem é você?

-Chamo-me Tales, prazer em conhecê-lo... E você, como se chama?

-Adan, o futuro rei dos piratas, e aquele que agora está com vontade de chutar o traseiro de seu líder. Me leve até ele!

-Idaina Wãmu no Keimusho...

-Hein? –De repente quatro grandes tentáculos finos surgem do chão e prendem Adan com uma força incrível, tanta que ele não consegue nem mesmo se mexer.

-Essa é a prisão do grande verme, espero que gosto daí, pois vou te levar até o castelo de Aron com você preso, eu apenas vou torná-los invisíveis. –Os tentáculos somem mas Adan continua preso, com a mesma força, e quando Tales começa a andar, Adan também se move, como se estivesse levitando.

–-

-Esse castelo é bem grande... -Diz Ken, que já em direção ao portão principal.

-Acho que não devemos entrar, quem mora aí deve ser poderoso, arrasou uma ilha que existia apenas piratas.

-Isso não é problema, nós podemos vencer qualquer um, eu já não disse? –Ele abre o portão que estava entreaberto, e Hime, meio cismada, entra logo atrás. A porta estava trancada e Ken arromba ela.

-Isso é invasão! O que você está fazendo?

-Relaxe, eu quero saber quem mora aqui. –O salão era enorme, com vários quadros, uma lareira e uma mesa de jantar com velas em cima.

-Veja, visitantes! –Um homem entra na sala e sorri, se referindo a Ken e Hime.

-Droga! Viu o que você fez Ken? Ele nos matará!

-Calma aí... Pode nos dizer qual o seu nome?

-Kare Shiba, e o de vocês? –O homem tinha cabelos brancos, um olho azul e outro cor de bronze, usava um terno, era parecido com um garçom ou mordomo.

-Meu nome é Ken e o dela é Hime. –Kare se ajoelha na frente de Hime.

-Mas que dádiva, eu não posso ficar no mesmo cômodo que você minha linda senhora.

-Não me chame de senhora! –Hime dá um tapa no rosto de Kare.

-Entendo, não mereço viver na sua presença. –Começa a chorar.

-Hahahaha... Tranqüilo meu amigo Kare, nós queremos saber quem é o dono disso aqui.

-Quem comanda o castelo é o Pirata de Aço, Aron! O rei dos piratas, aquele com a força de 1.000 homens! –Ele fica emocionado e começa a chorar.

-Você chora fácil não é meu amigo?

-Me desculpe, já irei servir o jantar, apenas tenho que esperar o Vice-Capitão Tales chegar.

Tales já estava no portão com Adan ainda preso nos tentáculos invisíveis, o que vai acontecer quando aquele que chamam de rei dos piratas aparecer? Será que existe alguém realmente tão poderoso assim?


	4. O Rei dos Piratas?  Parte I

Tales já havia passado do portão enferrujado do castelo, com Adan preso nos tentáculos invisíveis, o portão rangia, e esse barulho mostrou a Kare, que ele já havia chegado.

-O Sr. Tales já está aqui, devo dar os toques finais no jantar.

-Tem algum banheiro por aqui? –Perguntou Ken.

-É, eu também quero saber.

-Sim, entre ali no corredor e vá até o fim, entre na última porta. –Eles foram, e entraram em um corredor enorme, com várias portas, até chegarem na última. Nesse momento Tales entrou no castelo, e Kare o cumprimentou.

-Boa noite Senhor, vejo que conseguiu capturar um pirata...

-Sim, e é um forte... O jantar já está pronto? –Tales perguntou subindo as escadas, e Adan flutuando atrás dele.

-Dez minutos, e nós temos...

-Tudo bem, eu já venho. –Ele não deixou Kare terminar a frase e entrou na porta que levava a outro corredor imenso, só que mais largo e tinha mais portas, provavelmente os quartos dos capitães da tripulação. Kare voltou à cozinha.

Ken já voltara do banheiro e resolveu subir as escadas sem o cozinheiro ver para poder ver o que tinha ou quem estava lá em cima.

-Mais um corredor... Dessa vez eu me perco... –Ele achou um quarto com a luz acesa e com a porta entreaberta, ele foi espiar para ver o que acontecia lá dentro e viu Adan, deitado do chão, mas consciente, e ouviu a voz de Tales conversando com ele.

-Patético, você é fraco demais, mas mesmo assim é diferente dos outros piratas, é mais forte, resistente...

-Me solta ou vou ter que matar você além de seu capitão..

-Não me faça rir pirata insolente, bom agora vou descer para jantar, e torça para que o seu amigo escutando a conversa não seja visto por mim no corredor.

-O que... –Adan olha para a porta enão vê nada, pois Ken já havia corrido de medo, mas não teve jeito, os tentáculos pegaram Ken pelos pés e ele caiu, Tales saiu do quarto.

-Pfff...Muito fácil... –Ken usa a sua akuma no mi, e consegue se soltar, o que surpreende Tales.

-O que? Como você fez isso? Maldito! –Tales corre atrás de Ken.

-HIME! HIME! HIIIMEEEEE! –Ken grita para Hime que olha para cima, onde estavam as escadas que Ken subiu, e ele apareceu.

-Fuja! –Os tentáculos cobriram a porta, bloqueando a passagem deles, e Tales chega na sala de jantar.

-Idiota, achou que poderia fugir de mim? E veja só, tem mais um pirata, ou melhor, uma pirata...

-O que está acontecendo?

-Ele capturou Adan, não podemos salvá-lo agora... –Tales interrompe Ken.

-Nem depois, ele será morto, assim como vocês, depois do meu jantar. Kare, já está pronto? –A bandeja com suco que estava na mão de Kare, caiu no chão.

-Para você não... –Os braços de Kare começam a brilhar e veias aparecem em suas mãos.

-Como é? Posso saber o que está passando pela sua cabeça?

-Não vou deixar você machucar essa linda donzela. –Hime fica vermelha.

-Sinto muito, será morto também. –Tales ajeita os óculos.

Kare se move tão rápido que parece que ele se teletransportou, ele foi para a frente de Tales, e lhe acerta um soco no rosto que o faz cambalear.

-O que você fez? Você também comeu uma akuma no mi?

-Não, as minhas habilidades eu tenho desde que nasci. Você gostou dos 5% da minha força total? –O nariz de Tales começa a sangrar, e seus olhos brilham de raiva, mas ele não demonstra, pelo contrário, ele sorri maliciosamente.

-Vai amigo! Você consegue! Vamos Hime, dê apoio... –Ken sussurra para Hime.

-Vamos querido! Você consegue!

-Minha amada fala comigo, eu devo deixá-la orgulhosa! Você está prestes a experimentar os 25% de minha força!

-Eu não sei por que achei que Aron tinha te contratado apenas para cozinhar... –Diz tales, sempre com as mãos no bolso. –Pode vir, Kare. –Kara faz a mesma sequência de antes, só que desta vez nas costas de Tales, mas quando foi dar o golpe, um tentáculo surgiu das costas do vice-capitão e prendeu a perna de Kare.

-O que?

-Você não pode me vencer, esse golpe –Diz ele apontando para o local onde levou o soco –Foi um golpe de sorte.

O tentáculo lançou Kare para onde estava Hime e Ken, mas ele não chegou a tocar o chão, logo que foi solto ele tentou novamente um chute e dessa vez foi defendido por Tales, apenas com a palma da mão.

-Desista! –Kare continuou socando Tales numa velocidade incrível, mas todas eram defendidos com apenas uma mão.

-Esse cara é forte demais! –Disse Ken, assustado-

-Kare, você sabe que mesmo que agüentem lutar contra mim, ou que vençam, –enfatizou- Volkner e Aron estão chegando em 15 minutos, pelo menos foi o horário que me passaram, -Kare parou de golpeá-lo e foi rapidamente para perto de Ken e Hime –e vocês podem até resistir a mim e Volkner, mas a Aron, vocês não conseguirão nem 1 minuto, e você sabe disso, então pare de resistir.

-Quem é Volkner? –Perguntou Hime-

-É o segundo vice-capitão, é tão forte como Tales, sua recompensa é de 310.000.000 de bellies, enquanto a de Tales é de 335.000.000.

-Tão alto assim? E a desse Aron, o capitão...

-420.000.000 –Disse gaguejando-

-IMPOSSÍVEL! –Ken e Hime gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Não tem ninguém com essa recompensa! Não pode ser possível. –Disse Hime.

-Tenho que sair daqui! –Adan disse, e foi quando percebeu que estava solto, o que sentia era a dor dos 30 minutos antes, a força dos tentáculos é gigantesca. –Esse grito, foi de Ken, preciso ir ajudá-los, o cara do polvo deve ter pegado eles. –Adan correu para a sala de jantar e então viu Kare, Hime e Ken de um lado, e Tales do lado da porta, com os tentáculos bloqueando ela.

-Ei você! Cara do polvo, lute comigo! –Todos olharam, Ken e Hime alegres, Kare surpreso e Tales, pela primeira vez soltou uma risada verdadeira, como se tivesse achado aquilo engraçado.

-Tudo bem, realizarei seu último desejo. –A expressão de Tales era de dar medo, aquele sorriso sarcástico...

-Vamos lá cara do polvo! –Adan pulou na escada em cima da mesa.

-Temos 10 minutos, é o suficiente.

Os dois pareciam estar tranqüilos e confiantes de sua vitória, mas era uma luta difícil, para ambos, de um lado um homem que vale 335 milhões, e do outro, um garoto com um objetivo, um sonho...

Um navio estava chegando à costa da ilha

-Ei olhe, tem um navio pirata aqui, devemos avisar ao vice-capitão Volkner? –Dizia um pirata.

-Não precisa, já estou vendo. –Volkner era alto, tinha cabelos negros, até o fim do pescoço, e era bagunçado, era moreno com olhos verdes, e suas roupas eram simples, uma calça e uma blusa justa com listras verdes. –Seja quem for, não devemos nos preocupar, afinal Tales deve ter cuidado de tudo, e também, não tem piratas com recompensas altas, apenas esses novos que vimos lá. –Pregado no navio havia três cartazes.

–-Adan Keiler: 70.000.000 de bellies

–-Ken: 60.000.000 de bellies

–-Hime: 54.000.000 de bellies

–São relativamente altas, mas não são nada perto da minha, de Tales e de Aron. –Volkner entra em uma sala, onde tinha apenas uma vela acesa, e um homem sentado numa cadeira com os pés em cima da mesa, seu corpo estava quase que totalmente escondido nas sombras. –Chegamos capitão.

-Ouvi algo sobre um navio pirata? –O homem continuou sentado.

-Sim, deve ter alguns piratas na ilha, se é que Tales já não os matou.

-Veremos...

-Roketto Kussaku! –Duas lâminas de ossos surgiram nos punhos de Adan, e ele se jogou em cima de Tales com elas apontadas para ele, a forma em que Adan girava, parecia a de um foguete.

-Hõfuku Suru! –Dois tentáculos agarram Adan, um deles o joga contra a parede e o outro começa a golpeá-lo. –Você realmente acha que pode me vencer? Seja sincero.

-Eu posso vencer qualquer um! Eu tenho que vencer qualquer um, pois serei o rei dos piratas! –Adan se levantou, e apesar de estar sangrando, parecia que estava totalmente bem.

-Você é resistente meu amigo, eu admiro isso, mas infelizmente, resistência não é tudo! Wãmu no Famiri! –Vários tentáculos surgiram, por volta de 10, e todos eles tinham pequenas bolinhas brancas e bocas. –Conheça a família do grande verme, pelo tamanho são os netos, pois são muito pequenos. –Eles tinham por volta de 5m e eram finos, como os tentáculos. –Mas é o suficiente para matá-lo.

-Hogo Enkei! –Surgiu uma proteção de ossos nas costas de Adan, e ele se agachou, até ficar visível apenas aquela proteção e nada mais.

-Isso não é o suficiente para se proteger, ataquem! Todos! –os vermes começaram a golpear a proteção de Adan, e parecia não fazer efeito. Depois de uma série de golpes, os vermes pararam de atacar, e Adan voltou ao normal.

-O que você disse mesmo?

-Que não era o suficiente para se proteger! –um verme surgiu no chão e mordeu a perna de Adan.

-Aaaaaiiiii! –A dor era imensa, mesmo quando o verme soltou e voltou para baixo da terra, a dor continuou, e a perna começou a sangrar.

-Se está sofrendo com isso, deveria desistir da luta. –Ken, Hime e Kare estavam assistindo com medo da derrota de Adan, queriam ajudar mas sabiam que se o fizesse, Adan não falaria mais com eles.

-Veja isso vice-capitão Volkner! –O pirata apontou para vários deles mortos.

-Hmph...Parece que quem apareceu aqui não é tão fraco assim. –Volkner observou mais um pouco, sorriu e continuou andando, atrás dos outros piratas, foi quando Aron o alcançou.

-Você consegue sentir? –Ele perguntou.

-O que? –Volkner estava curioso.

-Essa aura, ela é poderosa, é mais forte que a de Tales, e da sua, e se equivale a minha.

-Não sinto... Mas, quer dizer que o pirata que está aqui... É mais forte que nós?

-Não é pirata, e sim piratas, são três, os três dos cartazes novos que conseguimos.

-Se eles são tão fortes, isso vai ser divertido.

-Tales está lutando, e vencendo, mas a aura desse pirata continua crescendo, e a de Tales está diminuindo. –Aron estava com uma capa presa com um broche, que era grande como ele, e não mostrava nada de seu corpo, seu cabelo era ruivo, e seus olhos ficavam fechados, nunca se abriam.

-Interessante... Então vamos, não quero perder o final dessa luta. –Volkner riu, mostrando seus dentes.


	5. O Rei dos Piratas?  Parte II

Lá estava Adan, com a perna sangrando, mas desesperado para lutar, e Tales, tranqüilo e esperando Adan atacar.

-Não se esqueça que pode desistir... –Tales disse, sem nenhuma emoção, e Adan tirou as mãos da perna.

-Não vou desistir, já devia ter percebido isso. Shõtotsu! –Um escudo surgiu no braço de Adan e ele avançou em Tales, que se protegeu com um tentáculo, e um outro surgiu atrás de Adan, o prendeu e o pressionou contra o chão.

-Tolo! Desista, será mais fácil para você.

-Se eu desistir... –Adan, estava dolorido, e o tentáculo não o soltava, e o pressionava cada vez mais. -...meus amigos morrerão, e eu não deixarei isso acontecer! –Espeto surgiram em suas costas e o tentáculo sumiu, se dissipando ao poucos.

-Hmph...

-Então é isso...

-O que? –Tales estava curioso.

-Se eu cortá-los eles somem assim facilmente! –Tales arregalou os olhos.

-Droga, você descobriu, mas mesmo assim, ainda irei matá-lo! –Vários tentáculos surgiram e todos foram para cima de Adan.

-Hehe... –Adan sorriu, e uma espada apareceu em sua mão. –Você perdeu! –O grito ecoou pela mansão, e com um simples movimento, ele cortou todos os tentáculos, que sumiram, e continuou avançado até Tales, cortando todos que apareciam.

-Não...não...não é possível! –Adan estava na frente de Tales, com a espada encostada em seu pescoço. Tales abre a boca e de lá sai um tentáculo que pega o braço de Adan que segurava a espada, e apertou tão forte que o fez soltar, o tentáculos sumiu e Tales pegou a espada. –Não perdi, você perdeu. –Tales enfatizou.

-Vá em frente, me mate... –Adan levantou as mãos e olhou para o chão com uma expressão triste, como se tivesse admitido a derrota.

-Finalmente caiu em si... –Os tentáculos prendem os braços, pernas, pés e levantam a cabeça de Adan. –Vai ser rápido...

-Creio que sim. –Tales chega a encostar a lâmina no pescoço de Adan quando vários espetos surgem de seu corpo, e eles eram longos o bastante para perfurar Tales, que logo soltou a espada. –Não vou deixar você machucar meus amigos. –Os tentáculos somem e Tales cai no chão, provavelmente morto.

-Adan! Você conseguiu! –Hime correu e o abraçou, depois ele caiu no chão, e Ken e Kare correram para pegá-lo, Quando o ergueram, a porta se abriu...

-Kare, mas que feio, ajudando o pirata! –Disse Volkner, que logo em seguida soltou uma gargalhada.

-Vol...Vol..Volkner...Aro...Aron... –Kare gaguejou com medo.

-Tales foi derrotado, você estava certo capitão. –O sorriso não saía de sua boca.

-Esse é Volkner? Ele parece ter 17 anos, é muito novo. –Disse Hime.

-Eu tenho 16, mas valeu a tentativa... Enfim, quero dizer a vocês, que eu serei o adversário de vocês três, então podem ir para fora, lá lutaremos até alguém morrer! –Ele gargalhou.

-Qual a habilidade dele? –Perguntou Ken, com voz baixa para Kare.

-Você verá...

-Vamos? Estamos atrasados...

-Espera... –Interrompeu Hime. –E aquele outro homem, o mais alto.

-Aquele é Aron, o rei dos piratas, pelo aqui o chamamos assim.

-E as habilidades dele?

-Não sei, apenas Volkner e Tales sabem.

-Vamos seus babacas! –Volkner andou para fora e fez um sinal para os três o seguirem, e foi o que aconteceu, mas eles estavam com medo.

- O que ele vai fazer com Adan? –Pergunta Ken.

-Vai lutar com ele, mas Aron é justo, não irá lutar com ele assim.

-Então como eles vão lutar? –Quando Hime termina a pergunta Volkner assobia.

-Piratas idiotas, vamos começar logo essa luta! Ame o Burokku! –Vários blocos transparentes começam a cair do céu, eles param todos no ar, alguns mais perto do chão, e outros longe, eram muitos, e Volkner subiu em um deles e agachou.

-O que é isso? –Perguntou Hime.

-Isso será o instrumento principal para alguns pequenos joguinhos que farei com vocês.

-Não vou ficar aqui esperando! –Ken pulou em vários blocos até chegar perto de Volkner, e quando se aproximou, lançou um golpe. –Impact 10x! –Volkner criou um bloco a sua frente, que refletiu o golpe de Ken em si mesmo.

-KEN! –Hime gritou.

-Deixem comigo! –Kare pulou e acertou um bloco, mas assim como aconteceu com Ken, o golpe foi refletido, e Kare levou o dano.

-Vocês não podem me vencer, muito menos dessa maneira, essas belezinhas são inquebráveis. Contemplem o poder da Burokku Burokku no Mi (Fruta do Bloco). –Disse ele em voz alta e levantando as mãos.

-Você venceu...Sabia que poderia vencer Tales. –Aron virou o corpo de Adan e pois o dedo na testa dele, que começou a brilhar. –Você não está morto, mas se esperasse você acordar, iria demorar, e além disso você não estaria totalmente recuperado. –Era incrível como sua voz não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Adan acordou.

-Hmmm...O que...Cadê eles? O que aconteceu? –Ele se virou e viu Aron.

-Quem é você?

-Sou Aron, e seus amigos estão lutando com Volkner lá fora.

-Então é você, que chamam de rei dos piratas?

-Sim, e sei que você quer lutar comigo...E também sei que... –Adan tenta socá-lo, ele não defende, mas não surte efeito- ...irá me socar no rosto.

-O que? Como assim? Nem um arranhão!

-Sou conhecido como o Pirata de Aço, porque não sinto nada, emoções, dor, nada.

-E tudo isso por causa de sua akuma no mi, suponho.

-Exato, a Chinmoku Chinmoku no Mi (Fruta do Silêncio).

-Chega de apresentações, vamos lutar! –Adan criou uma lâmina no punho e tentou perfurar Aron, mas novamente, nada aconteceu, além de ter quebrado a lâmina.[

-Seus amigos devem tomar cuidado.

-Por quê?

-Eu levo Volkner nas nossas viagens pois Tales é mais organizado, e se ele pegar algum inimigo, ele o elimina na hora, já Volkner não, ele é bagunceiro, e gosta de ver o sofrimento, ainda mais quando ele o causou, então não confio em deixar o castelo com ele.

-Não vou me preocupar, meus companheiros sabem se virar sozinhos, e eles agora têm a ajuda de seu mordomo.

-HAHAHAHA! –Volkner gargalhava enquanto Ken, Hime e Kare tentavam inutilmente quebrar os blocos.

-Nem mesmo a minha espada está cortando esses blocos! –Hime dizia, ainda tentando pelo menos arranhar os blocos. Os blocos cercaram Ken e o prenderam, cercaram os outros dois também, mas eles desviaram.

-Vocês dois, tem 15 segundos para salvar seu amigo de ser esmagado! 15...14...13... –Volkner contava, e então os dois foram tentar quebrar aqueles blocos. -5...4...3...

-Fique aqui Hime! –Kare numa velocidade impressionante se aproximou de Volkner e lhe acertou um chute no rosto, o que fez Ken conseguir se livrar dos blocos. Volkner caiu de um bloco, mas já subiu em outro.

-Idiota! Não sei por que está nos traindo!

-Isto não interessa a você, o único a quem eu devo respostas é Aron. –Vários blocos se juntaram e formaram duas paredes, uma de cada lado, e então, de repente os blocos começaram a disparar, a maioria acertava os três.

-Não se atreva a me desrespeitar. –ele tentou ficar sério, mas não conseguiu agüentar a gargalhada.

-Você é forte. –Disse Aron. Adan estava suado, cansado, de tanto acertar Aron e não causar nada.

-Não tem como você se machucar?

-Não, eu não sinto dor...

-Ah, precisa ter um jeito!

-Creio que seja minha vez de atacar. Silence... –um círculo com vários símbolos e um grande no meio apareceu debaixo dos pés de Adan. -...of Spirits. –A voz calma, assustava Adan. Do círculo, uma rajada de algum tipo de poder, magia, sía rapidamente, atingindo Adan por completo. Depois do golpe terminar, Adan ajoelhou-se e caiu. –Você é mais forte que isso, vamos levante-se. –Adan não se mexeu, ele estava praticamente morto, os olhos estavam totalmente brancos. –Se você não levantar, acho que terei que continuar meu objetivo de ser o rei dos piratas. –Mesmo com sua voz calma, sem nenhuma emoção, isso causou algo em Adan, ele se mexeu, e tentou levantar, mas suas pernas não se mexiam, e ele mal tinha força nos braços.

-E...Eu...V...Vo...Vou...Ser...O...Re...Rei...Dos...Pi...Pira...PIRATAS! –Ele disse coma voz um pouco mais alta, o que gastou o que restava de sua força, seus braços amoleceram e ele caiu no chão, não estava desmaiado ou morto, estava consciente, mas não conseguia levantar.

-Adan Keiler, o homem que vale 70 milhões...É pouco, você vale muito mais do que isso.

-70...Como assim? –Disse ele com a voz fraca, e sem se mexer.

-Você derrotou um usuário de logia, ele era da marinha, e também derrotou aquele tal do Ewin, você conseguiu um cartaz, assim como seus companheiros.

-Isso...Isso é...Muito legal... –Adan, continuava na mesma posição.

-Se você não for levantar, terei que ir matar seus amigos. –Adan tentou levantar, e dessa vez, com extrema dificuldade, conseguiu.

-Você...vai...cair...

-Me faça cair, se for capaz. –Aron estava de pé, na mesma posição de quando começou a luta, e Adan estava ofegante, quase sem forças para ficar de pé.


	6. O Jogo dos Blocos

Do lado de fora, estavam Ken, Hime e Kare lutando contra Volkner, e dentro estavam Adan e Aron. A luta era intensa entre os capitães, pois Adan não desistia, ele continuava lutando, ele poderia sacrificar sua vida pelo seu sonho: Ser o Rei dos Piratas!

-Posso sentir sua aura ficar mais forte a cada segundo, seja quem for que vença, isso vai demorar um pouco. –Aron como sempre não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, ele continuava calmo, enquanto Adan mostrava raiva, cansaço e determinação.

-Eu vou vencer, e meus amigos vão vencer aquele garoto! –Adan dava alguns passos com muito esforço, pois aquele golpe de Aron literalmente detonou com ele. Aron sumiu e reapareceu atrás de Adan.

-Silence of Sorrow! –Aron levantou a mão na direção de Adan, e um círculo com símbolos surgiu a frente de sua mão, e de repente surgiram várias mãos fantasmas do chão.

-Mas que droga é essa? –As mãos agarraram Adan e começaram a puxá-lo para baixo da terra, e apenas da cintura para cima ficou no chão.

-Agora vamos sentar aqui e assistir a luta de seus amigos. –Um portal foi criado a frente dos dois, e começou a mostrar o que estava acontecendo na luta de Volkner contra Kare, Hime e Ken.

As paredes sumiram, os três estavam totalmente machucados, com roupas rasgadas, por incrível que pareça, aqueles blocos era cortantes.

-Ainda não morreram? Vocês são resistentes... –Hime pegou a mão dos dois e usou seu poder para curar os três de uma vez.

-Você não pode nos vencer. –Volkner olhou para Hime estranhando aquilo.

-Incrível seu poder... Quer ser minha esposa? –Kare correu e chutou Volkner, dessa vez, no nariz.

-Ela vai ser a minha esposa, seu babaca! –Volkner foi lançado para longe, atingiu um bloco e caiu no chão. Ken colocou suas mãos no chão.

-Air...Ground...Ping Pong! –Um impacto surgiu do chão e lançou Volkner para o ar, que estava denso o bastante para pará-lo e jogá-lo ao chão novamente, e isso continuou se repetindo umas 7 vezes.

-Maldito... Como ousa fazer isto comigo?

-Você é como eu, um ninguém na sociedade, estamos na mesma faixa, todos os piratas estão. –Disse Ken.

-Não, não estão, eu sou superior! –Ele gritou –E vou acabar com vocês! Odoroki Burokku! –Vários blocos surgiram e ficaram flutuando, de forma mais ameaçadora dos que antes. –Preparem-se para os blocos surpresa! Dentro deles podem haver qualquer coisa, então cuidado ao encostar neles. –Um bloco flutuando encosta em Kare e explode, o jogando para outro bloco, que também explodiu.

-Kare! –Gritou Hime, que correu em sua direção.

-Estou bem... –Disse ele- Esse cara vai ver só.

-Gostou das surpresas? –Ele sorriu- O que aconteceria se tivesse sido todos de uma vez? –Ele gargalhou e fez um movimento com as mãos, que lançou todos os blocos aos três... A explosão foi tamanha, que até incomodou os olhos de Dan que assistia pelo portal. –Idiotas! Acharam que podiam vencer? –Hime aparece atrás de Volkner e faz um corte enorme em suas costas. Ele cai no chão.

-Seu tolo. –Hime olha para seus amigos, que estavam desmaiados. Ela foi até eles para curá-los.

-Garota insolente... –Volkner fica apoiado em seus braços, sangrando muito. –Você vai ver... O que... Eu realmente posso fazer. –Ele se levanta –Keimusho! –Um quadrado prende Hime. –Agora quero ver você sobreviver, sua v...

-Não diga mais nem uma palavra! –Kare se levanta, e seu corpo todo está brilhando.

-Como é?

-Você já viu o que eu posso fazer com você usando minha força normal, então, o que você acha que acontece quando eu uso 85%? –Seu corpo estava coberto de veias, e os músculos começaram a se destacar.

-Droga... –Volkner, pelo seu rosto, viu que ele não venceria.

-Morra! –Kare desferiu uma série de socos e chutes em Volkner, e a força era tanta, que até Hime sentiu a pressão de quando ele atingia o corpo de Volkner, mesmo ela estando dentro do bloco. Aproximadamente mais de 100 golpes foram dados, tão rápidos que aconteceu tudo em 10 segundos, e no último, um soco no queixo de Volkner, a força de Kare excedeu os 85%, e Volkner foi lançado tão alto que se os golpes não o tivessem matado, a queda mataria. Ele caiu no chão, rachando ele.

-Kare... –O bloco se desfez e Hime correu em direção a Kare. –Você está bem?

-Estou... Vá ver como está nosso... Capitão... –Kare caiu no chão, desmaiado.

-Tudo bem... –Hime correu para a mansão, mas algo como um campo de energia bloqueou sua passagem. –Não... Não... Adan, você não morreu certo?

-Pronto, eu disse que eles iriam vencer, agora você pode me soltar e assim voltarmos a luta? –Disse Adan. Pela sua voz parecia que ele não estava preocupado com seus companheiros.

-Seus amigos são fortes, mas Volkner não é muito esperto, se fosse Tales, eles não estariam tão bem assim. –Adan volta ao normal.

-Bem, chega de falatório, vamos lutar!

-Você é muito apressado... –Adan não deixou Aron terminar a já começou a atacar.

-Hone Hone Shot! –uma proteção apareceu no braço de Adan, e ele acertou Aron no estômago, pois não alcançava seu rosto com seus míseros 168 cm. O golpe não surtiu efeito.

-Concentrate... Confusion! –Primeiro Aron acumulou forças e logo depois a liberou diretamente na mente de Adan, aquilo provocou uma pane no cérebro do pirata, que ficou tão confuso que não conseguia falar. –Se sua mente não resistir a isso, você não sobreviverá muito tempo nessa luta.

-Isso... É só... É só isso que você tem? –Adan levantou a cabeça e sorriu. –eu já te disse, que quem vai perder será você!

-Você gosta de portais?

-Sim... Por quê?

-Portals... –Um portal surge no chão, logo de baixo dos pés de Adan, ele então cai, e reaparece no teto, caindo diretamente no chão. –Ficou enjoado?

-Não, não sou fraco como você! Renzoku Shita Hone: Supiazu! –Várias pontas de ossos surgiram nas paredes das mansões, e começaram a crescer, e rapidamente perfuraram tudo pela frente, até chegar à parede do outro lado da sala.

-Você ainda não entendeu que não vai me machucar? –Os ossos não causaram nada em Aron. –Calm Mind! –Adan corre e pega um quadro brilhante, e põe na frente de seu rosto. O pequeno raio lançado por Aron retorna a ele e atinge sua cabeça, e ele cambaleia para trás.

-Você não é invencível, todos tem uma fraqueza, e infelizmente, a sua é os seus próprios golpes. –Aron estava com a cabeça baixa sem se mexer, então seu broche começa a brilhar na cor rubi, e ele levanta a cabeça.

-Você é o primeiro que conseguiu me fazer sentir alguma coisa desde que eu comi a akuma no mi... Não sei até que ponto isso é bom ou ruim. –Ele estava com os olhos abertos.


End file.
